1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of input/output (I/O) request servicing systems, where the system dispatches I/O requests based on destination storage volumes.
2. Background Information
Consider an input/output (I/O) request servicing system where the system services multiple clients and dispatches I/O requests for the multiple clients. Each client has specified different performance parameters for their I/O requests. In order to provide a better experience for the clients, the system needs to dispatch I/O requests in a manner that meets all the specified parameters of the clients. If the number of clients is very large, then servicing clients and dispatching the I/O requests based on the specified performance parameters may not always meet the parameters specified given the large number of clients and, therefore, large number of I/O requests.